Habits of My Heart
by Bondmaiden
Summary: Tumblr challenge on themed drabbles: MayuKuro / MayuKuroAka / AkaKuro. [Words: The unsteady swaying of the train, the sunset kissing their fingertips red, the slowness of Kuroko's lips mouthing words. Words that blur to static fuzz in Mayuzumi's ears. Then Kuroko leans over and presses a kiss on Mayuzumi's lips to verbalise it; soft, lingering, close-eyed, fingers twined together.]


**A/N:** _I figured I should give a proper home to my shorter writings since they're sitting on my Tumblr and collecting dust. That and they might get lost if I don't keep track of them. The short writings you see here are on my Tumblr as well BUT the ones I'm reposting here will have minor alterations. :'D And/Or added chapters depending on the requester's request. Multiple pairings but this collection is mainly_ **AkaKuro and MayuKuro and MayuKuroAka.**

* * *

**MayuKuro + Akashi | Words**

_It starts with their hands._

At some point after Winter Cup and before the second year of Inter High, their fingers tangled.

The unsteady swaying of the train, the sunset kissing their fingertips red, the slowness of Kuroko's lips mouthing words. Words that blur to static fuzz in Mayuzumi's ears. Then Kuroko leans over and presses a kiss on Mayuzumi's lips to verbalise it; soft, lingering, close-eyed, fingers twined together.

The sudden realisation washing over Mayuzumi comes in the form of a small smirk. Pressing his lips a bit closer, his teeth nips on Kuroko's bottom lip. Nobody ever warned him about Kuroko's assertiveness mismatched by his small frame. A positive reaction incites the chase kiss into deeper, sloppier ones.

They only break apart minutes later with Kuroko being the first one trying to regain his composure, albeit flushed right down to his neck. His tongue sneaks out, moistening his swollen lips from the bites. Mayuzumi stares, swallowing the growing dryness itching his throat. With great effort, Kuroko looks away, choosing to stare at the glassy panes.

He never says the words.

* * *

_It escalates with their lips._

Whenever Seirin joined any tournaments, Mayuzumi shows up at the stadium and watches Kuroko flit between bodies on the court, passing for his teammates. Sometimes Seirin emerges triumphant. Sometimes they don't. Winning and losing are the customs of matches, and Mayuzumi knows them like the knots on the back of Kuroko's hand. Last season's Winter Cup Finals is never a distant reverie to him—it was about meeting his soon-to-be lover, and meeting his loss.

Between match breaks, Mayuzumi keeps an eye out for the usual rainbow groupie and invites himself into their meeting by yanking his boyfriend to the side, making a show of nipping Kuroko's ear right in front of everyone. Things would've been left as it is if Kuroko doesn't return the gesture—but Kuroko has always been an active participant in their relationship, ready to reciprocate.

He fists the dark sweater Mayuzumi wears and pulls himself up on the balls of his feet, chapped lips grazing against Mayuzumi's earlobe. The phantom warmth disappears as soon as it appears, just like the Seirin shadow.

As usual, Aomine's the first one to yelp and jump away at the open show, followed by Kise's muffled wailing. Midorima blocks them out with his lucky item, a pair of sunglasses. Murasakibara balks and makes a face.

Only Akashi watches them with a quirk of his brow, the discernible tightening of his jaw a dead giveaway.

But he never says the words.

* * *

_And it ends with their fingers._

Kuroko's hand is small in his, guiding Mayuzumi past his erection, letting his fingertips brush against the twitching pucker. Mayuzumi knows how much Kuroko gets off like this—"Mayuzumi-kun's fingers are long," he whispers, then his breathing hitches when Mayuzumi slowly pushes into the tight heat.

The wet squelches of the lube, the quivering arch of Kuroko's body as he twists in Mayuzumi's lap, the hot tightness squeezing his fingers, they're everything Mayuzumi has memorised over the months of habitual actions. He keeps the pace deliberately slow, letting Kuroko savour the long drag of digits against his walls, and decides to add a third one when he's had enough of seeing Kuroko handle two well enough. The tremble hits Kuroko _hard_ as he tries to prop himself up against Mayuzumi's chest, breathing harshly, eyes falling shut, just rhythmically rising and falling with every thrust.

He's _close._

A set of shaking fingers seek Mayuzumi's free hand and holds him. Mayuzumi only returns it with a tighter grasp. Words have failed Kuroko; he's reduced to a muffled, shuddering mess, just burying his face in the crook of Mayuzumi's neck, just barely hanging on for the ride, just taking what Mayuzumi's giving him, and when he comes, he groans so softly Mayuzumi wouldn't have known if he wasn't already intimate with the workings of Kuroko's body. With Kuroko lying limp in his arms, he only coaxes his boyfriend to breathe, gently pulling out his fingers and wiping the mess on the bedsheets.

The light novels always spit out some generic variations of the protagonist whispering affirmations of love in their pages following the aftermath of sexual romance, and Mayuzumi's read so many of them he could practically reenact a scene from any novel he wishes to—

Yet, he never says the words.

* * *

**Notes:**

_Reviews are always appreciated!_


End file.
